The Pravus's Sister
by WhosaskingBunny
Summary: Ok, so what if Vlad had a sister, who was kidnapped, then her kidnappers raised her as their child, but died? & Then, moving around in the foster care system got her into Bathory? Read to find out, & sorry for the sucky summary... Bit AU, OOC for Meredith because I hate her with a fiery passion. Rated T cuz my OC has a seriously foul mouth.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! Who here! & this is my first official real story on ! Constructive ****criticism welcomed with hugs & s'mores. Flames will be used to make said s'mores.**

I sighed. This was the 12th foster home I'd been in since my 'parents' died. They weren't really my parents. They were just some whack-job people who kidnapped me when I was a baby, & I only knew because I overheard my 'dad' drunkenly slurring about it. But no one knew that. Not even the police. I was too scared that her real family wouldn't take me. But I had one thing from my life before my 'parents' took me. A locket that was engraved _Vladimir & Veronica~_. Inside was a picture of a toddler version of me, & a boy that looked just like me. I could tell we were twins.

I was told the town I was going to live in was called Bathory, which wasn't too far from Stokerton. I was also told the name of the family I was going to stay with was the Brookstones.

My social worker dropped me off in front off in front of the Brookstone's house, bags in tow. I walked up to the door, knocking. A girl around my age answered. "Hi. I'm Meredith. You must be Veronica." She said, voice in a high pitched snobbish voice, which was annoying as hell.

Meredith had chocolate-brown hair that was in some complex style that sort of resembled a braid, dark brown eyes that sparkled like a glitter factory exploded, & so much pink, you could see it from Mars. All in all, disgustingly girly.

"It's Veri." I muttered, pushing back a strand of my dark hair, which had blood-red streaks running through it.

"It's very what?" Meredith asked, confusion flashing across her face.

"My name. It's Veri." I replied, resisting the urge to roll my eyes. "Can I come in?"

"Of course! Come on in!" She stepped to the side, unblocking the entrance. I walked inside. "Where do I stay?" "Second door on the left."

I ran up the stairs, & into my room. It was a simple beige room, with a bed & a desk with a matching chair. I dropped my bags by the back, & went down stairs. I got down just in time to see her hang up on her phone. "This boy's coming over." She said, voice filled with venom. "Make sure you don't get in the way. Kay?"

"No problem." I muttered, going back upstairs, & began unpacking. I heard the door bell, giggling, & more giggling. Ugh.

In my moment of distraction, I tripped over one of my suitcases, hitting the floor with a large bang. I could feel blood dripping down my nose. Someone opened the door. I looked up to see Meredith & someone I assumed to be her boyfriend. & I suddenly realized something. He. Looked. Exactly. Like. Me. My eyes widened for a second. & the strangest thing was that he was staring at my nosebleed as a fat person would a cheeseburger. "Sorry. Tripped." I mumbled, standing up, holding out my hand. "I'm Veri, Meredith's new foster sister."

"Vlad." He replied, shaking my hand once.

My eyes went even wider for moment. "As in Vladimir?" I asked, voice turning into a slight squeak.

He nodded slowly. "Why?"

"Just curious." I lied._ It's probably nothing..._ "Well, nice meeting you! You two can get back to your romance fluff." I said, turning back to my stuff.

They went downstairs, & I closed my eyes, deciding to do something I haven't done since I was little when I discovered it. I read their thoughts.

_Oh my god, she's just a freak! Going off & being all weirdo! With Vlad around!_ I growled & pulled out of her & into Vlad.

_That was... interesting. & her blood... _He realized there was another presence in his mind. I pulled out, gasping. He knew I was there. _How?_ I thought. _Is he more like me than I thought?_ I decided to ignoring it for now, sticking a poster on the wall. It was a smiley face with fangs, & below it, it said 'Vampires suck'. I smiled at the pun. _You_ have_ no idea..._

**Yeah. This is it! For now. Sorry if it seems short... Hope you like!**

**~Whosasking[the]Bunny E:3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry that I didn't update in a while. I was distracted... & I had writers block... & Reddit is s irresistible... CoVT is owned by Heather Brewer, but my OCs & the plot is MINE!**

I stared at the wretched hellhole called school for a second before entering. As my boots clicked on the smooth floor, I was shoved into a locker. "Hey, goth girl. What are you doing?" Someone growled in a low voice, his breath making me want to hurl up everything I've eaten since birth.

"Walking. Have you heard of it, or are you not evolved enough to do it?" I snapped back, glaring holes into his face. He chuckled. "If you weren't so hot, I'd have beat you to a pulp." He whispered in my ear, then smashing his lips against mine. I squirmed, desperately trying to break free, but to no avail. For some reason, I felt a surge of power, & I shoved him off me, & he slammed into the locker across. My eyes widened, realizing what I did. Thank the universe that there weren't many people around. Only this weird kid with a camera, another jock like dude, which I assumed was with my attacker, this blonde boy, & right next to him was this other guy... Oh god. That was Vlad. I started to run, but I heard my name being called, but no one knew me here, well, except for Vlad & Meredith, & I am 9264% certain that Meredith hates me. I turned. He was standing there. "What do you want?" I growled. "You obviously know I'm a freak. Are you here to laugh at me?"

His eyes widened. "What?! No! I just wanted to let you know that I think I understand what's going on, & you can talk to me about it if you need to." He said, looking down. He didn't say it romantically at all, but more like one would a friend .Or a sibling. Instinctively, my hand went to the locket. He noticed. "What's that?"

"Nothing. It's just a locket." I lied, slightly nervous. But as I noticed the hallways were gradually filling up with people. I smiled at him. "I gotta go find my locker & go to class. See you later?"

He nodded, giving me a slight smirk that matched my own. "Later."

* * *

I walked into the cafeteria, drumming a finger against my leg. I somehow sensed Vlad before I saw him. I whipped my head around, just in time to see him sneak up on me. "Nice try." I smirked. "But you'll have to do better than that." He smirked back, then grabbed my arm, leading me to a table where that blonde dude, some dude who seemed nice, but for some reason, his eyes look sad, but a fiery passion burned brightly, & Meredith, who was practically stabbing me with her eyes.

"It's obvious that I'm not wanted here, so, I'll see you later." I said, turning.

Someone grabbed my arm. "Sit down."

"Let go of my arm first." I growled. "I don't like people touching me."

The hand was released, & I turned back around, sitting in the empty chair, shifting awkwardly. But then, I smelled something metallic & amazing that sent my senses on overdrive. I glanced at the source of the smell, & I saw Vlad biting into a sandwich.

The blonde dude distracted me from the scent. "Hey, I'm Henry. If you need any help navigating around here, feel free to ask. Or if you don't, you can still ask." He said, looking in a way that made me want to cringe a little.

"Thanks, but I'm not the type that makes out with every boy that asks me." I said, "But I'll take the tour."

My eyes shifted back to Vlad's lunch. It seemed to mesmerize me, almost begging me to eat it.

Joss noticed. "Why are you looking at Vlad's lunch?" he asked.

I shifted under his gaze. "It smells good... Sorry..." I muttered.

"Well, then, Vlad. Give her some." Joss said, giving a dangerous look at Vlad.

Vlad & Henry glanced at each other nervously. "Joss, I don't thin-" Vlad started.

"Vlad, _now._" Joss growled.

Vlad glanced at Henry one more time before slowly handing me half of his sandwich. I cautiously bit into it. Something exploded in my mouth, unleashing one of the best flavors that I have ever tasted in my life. It was a metallic liquid with a slight tang to it. My eyes widened with astonishment, & I dropped the sandwich onto my plate. I swallowed slowly & everyone else at the table looked worried. I stared at Vlad, who was shifting under my gaze. "That was the best damn sandwich I have ever put into my mouth." I said, eyes still wide.

Yet again, Vlad glanced at Henry then at me. "Hey, Veri? Can we talk? Alone?" He asked.

I nodded, standing up. He led me out to the hallway, then turned back to me. "What are you?" He asked, staring at me.

I looked at him, utterly confused. "The hell are you talking about?" I asked, then my eyes widened. '_Shit! He knows about the thing!_' I thought.

"What thing?" He asked, curiosity seeping into his voice.

My eyes widened even more. "You just read my thoughts!" I cried out. '_He can do it too! Seriously?!_'

"Veri... I think that you're a vampire..." He said quietly. That was out of nowhere.

"& Why would you think that?" I asked, shifting uncomfortably. _Shit shit shit shit!_

"Because I'm one too..."

**& There's the chapter! Hope you liked it! Reviews will be loved, constructive criticism will be taken as advice, grammar nazis will be tolerated, the nice people get s'mores, & flames will be used to make said s'mores. Have a nice life & stuff! So, yeah. & remember, bunny will always make people smile, so look at bunnies! Oh, & if any of this offends you, I'm sowwy! 3:**


End file.
